


The nap

by Irelandfaith1118



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelandfaith1118/pseuds/Irelandfaith1118
Summary: Jack takes a nap
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The nap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jackgyvwer_fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackgyvwer_fanart/gifts).



Jack drifted back off to sleep. The dream would always be there…  
She was there with him, laying close to him – head on his shoulder and arm draped across his chest. He felt her heartbeat and could not help the small smile that crossed his lips. This was the way life should be. They had spent the day and half the night doing what they had wanted to do for the past four years. Her cries of passion rang in his ears as she succumbed to him time and time again. They were a perfect fit for each other – just like a glove to a hand. But than he knew they would be. He knew that the day he had flirted with her in the conference room.   
As he lay on top of her, he looked into her eyes, eyes as blue as the skies. He saw the love shining out of them and he prayed she saw the same thing coming from his eyes. She was here – here with him to love, to cherish and to hold forever and a day. They would be one, nothing would come between them again. And should death cheat them and one had to leave without the other – they would be waiting to carry on this love affair in Heaven.   
Suddenly, Jack felt a cold breeze across his chest. Startled he awoke and pulled the blanket over him. Why was he suddenly cold? Had Sam gotten up? Sitting up, he realized he was in the lounger by the lake. Alone. It had been a dream, again. Just a dream. Always a dream. 

Then he heard her voice. He actually pinched his arm to make sure he was fully awake. Looking behind him – he saw her on the porch. Nothing on but his white t-shirt. Smiling the mega white smile. Getting up, he headed towards her, wanting her with a desire that would make some think he was drunk. He was, he knew he was. His was drunk on her taste, her passion filled him with a desire most men only dreamed about.   
But this was not a dream. This was real – had been real since he told her that he could not leave her. And he wouldn’t, never would he leave her. Grabbing her by the hand, he pulled her to him, the want so strong in him he could barely contain it. But that was okay for she felt the same way. The only way to ease the fire was to help it reach an inferno, with their cries ringing out towards heaven.  
The nap was over. The dream had become a reality. He was finally with Sam, and together they would set the world on fire with the heat from their love.


End file.
